Broken
by Piper15
Summary: This is how I envisioned Sharon and Helo fixing their lives after their daughter died. AU, no New Caprica everyone's still on Galactica. Reviews are great and appreciated, expected to be several chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I envisioned Sharon and Helo putting their life back together after their daughter died. Completely AU as there is not new Caprica, everyone is still on the Galactica and all that. I own nothing.

Chapter One

"You think I care about us?"

Helo lay in his bunk, staring at the ceiling, but not seeing it. All he could see was Sharon the last time he saw her, a week ago.

Her words had been like the final nail in the coffin his heart was in, a coffin he wasn't even aware existed until Sharon had said that. How had they gotten this far? How had they gotten to the point that he couldn't bring himself to see her when all he wanted was to see and hold her.

As he continued staring at the ceiling, Helo realized what he really needed. Either a minor miracle or a really god drunk. As there appeared to be no miracle on the horizon he would take the good drunk. Where was Starbuck when you really needed her?

"Karl?" Starbuck's voice suddenly came from beside his bunk, "Whatcha doin'?" Think of the devil and she does appear.

"Kara, I need a favour."

"Sure what's up"

"I need you to make sure I get back to my bunk in one piece tonight. Because before I try to fix my life, I need to spend one night getting completely shitted faced and I need youto make sure I don't do anything too stupid. Plus I need to do it somewhere no one else is going."

Staring at her friend, Kara could not deny him anything. For the last week she had watched him barely function, barely talk to anyone, barely exist in anyway. Only leaving his bunk for shifts, nothing else. She had checked with the guards and he hadn't been to visit Sharon who, it appeared, wasn't faring much better. The guards said she barely ate, wouldn't communicate in anyway and hadn't asked from Helo. Not once.

"Yeah, Helo, whatever you want." Starbuck took a step back so her friend could get off the bunk. Following him, she muttered to herself "But tomorrow we start putting you back together again."

To say that it was a long night would be an understatement. Kara made no real attempt to keep up with Helo, he was clearly a man with a mission; the mission being to get a drunk as possible as fast as possible.

She took him to flightroom where they spent so much time prepping to get ready. It was dark except for the one set of lights Starbuck flipped on walking in. Pulling a bottle of Chief's homemade alcohol out from under her jacket, where she had also stashed two glasses. They sat down on the slight floor rise at the front of the room where the podium was. Starbuck poured and handed Helo the first drink, he was back for more before she could even finish pouring hers. She filled it up again in silence as he downed the second glass. She didn't say anything until a few minutes later.

"Helo, ya know, you could drink a little slower. Chief made enough to last for a while,' Starbuck watched as he downed his 4th glass of Chief's homemade booze before asking "Do you want to talk?"

Helo snorted derisively, "About what exactly. The fact that I'm in love with a cyclone or that my child is dead or that Sharon no longer wants to be with me or that I have no idea how to put this back together again without her."

"Have another drink Helo," Starbuck held up the bottle of alcohol to refill her glass than her own, "I think I'll join you this time." The two sat in silence for a bit before Helo quietly spoke.

"I don't know what to do or how to fix this. I don't know what to do if she doesn't let me back in. I'm not sure I can do this without her."

Starbuck could say nothing but rest her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort and pour what was left of the alcohol into his glass.


	2. Chapter 2

I seem to have missed putting this at the top of Chapter One but I don't own anything or anyone and I thank R.D. for letting me play in his sandbox. (someone else wrote that and it sounded very appropriate)

This is Helo/Sharon with a little of everyone else thrown in. The story is set after Lay Down Your Burdens but there is no New Caprica, everyone is still on Galactica and are going to be staying there at this point. So completely AU. I'm not sure on length but several more chapters yet, angst is no fun if everyone is back together right away. As for whether or not Baby Hera is alive you'll have to wait and see.

Reviews are great as it's been a while since I've done a fan fiction and haven't done any for BSG before.

Chapter 2

"You're the father of my child Helo; we're not going to lose you."

Sharon sat on the floor of the cell. Waiting, constantly waiting. For what she wasn't sure. Sometimes she thought it was for Helo but most of the time she waited to feel something besides anger, hatred and nothingness.

Hatred at the world for taking her beautiful baby girl and family away from her. The family she and Helo had created together, with their love. Anger at Helo for not believing her when she said their baby girl had been murdered; for taking the Humans side against her. The man she loved, who she had followed across the universe, had not believed her when she needed him the most. Hatred at everyone on Galactica who still only saw an unfeeling, evil cyclon.

Of everything the nothingness was the worse. That was what she felt the last time Helo had been to see her. When she had said those things to him. . . those horrible things she wasn't sure she could take back. . .

The nothingness was scary because Sharon wasn't sure she could find her way back from it. Or if she really wanted to. Because if she did, her little girl would still be gone and Sharon would have to live with that everyday and she wasn't sure she could. But a little voice in the back of her head said Helo's name, kept saying it no matter how much Sharon tried to ignore it, said his name and asked what about Helo?

Could she live without Helo as well?

Could she find her way back without Helo?

Did she want to find her way back?

Was Helo ever coming back?


	3. Chapter 3

Again I own nothing cause if I did I wouldn't be this far in debt.

Chapter 3

"You're a frakin' idiot"

What the hell was that pounding noise?

"Ohh, my head," Helo groaned as he attempted to open his eyes, head pounding, and roll over on the bunk. "Please kill me now.'

"Would you please shut up," Starbuck moaned from the bunk below his, "I think I want to die. Whose frakin' idea was it to get that drunk anyway? And how the hell did we get here from the flight room?"

"Because I brought your drunken asses back here at about 4am." Apollo's voice boomed across the room.

"Is it necessary to shout?" Staruck groaned from her bunk.

Helo slowly lifted his hand to rub it against his eyes. The last thing he remembered was him and Starbuck standing at the front of the flightroom pretending to be Apollo giving instructors to the pilots. For some reason it had been frakin' hilarious at the time. The funniest thing he had seen in ages and he was pretty sure Starbuck had started it.

"That is the least of your problems at the moment, you idiots. Do you know how much trouble you would have been in if Tigh or the Old Man had caught you. Drinking in the flight room in the middle of the night. What the hell possessed you? Never mind, I don't want to know. Get your asses out of bed and to work." With that Apollo stalked out, slamming the door to the officer's quarters behind him, causing both to groan loudly.

Laying his head back on his pillow Helo began convincing himself that had to go to work and that hung-over was not an excuse. Even this hung-over. Getting out of be and going to work was the last thing he wanted to do. Sleep really seemed to be the best option. Hell, Helo still wasn't sure he ever wanted to get out of his bed again. Or get his life organized because if he got out of this bunk that was exactly what he had to do. Get his life back. His life with Sharon.

"Kara?"

"Yeah Karl?"

"You are a great friend."

"Yeah well, you're a frakin' idiot," Starbuck looked at the bunk above her, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think I can drink that much again." Helo smiled slightly as Starbuck laughed than groaned.

"If Apollo thinks I'm going to work today, he's got another thing coming. I'm going to attempt not to die" with that she rolled back over and Helo could hear her snoring quietly within minutes.

Time to start fixing his life.

Except first he needed to sleep for a couple more hours to see if the pouding in his head would stop.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED" Apollo yelled as he re-entered the room causing both hung over pilots groaned "Yes sir" while rolling out of their bunks to get dressed and go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

As this is completely AU I get to ignore the stuff I want and in this universe the Chief didn't beat Callie up nor does he have the whole mental break down thing going on. Not to say he's not bitter. . . I continue to own nothing.

Chapter 4

"We would get married and maybe _we_ would have children."

Tyrol stood in front of the brig's door, he could do this. He could go in there, talk to Sharon and be her friend. She needs a friend and he could do this. With a deep breath he reached up and pushed the door to the brig open.

The two guards stood up to watch him entire, "Can we help you, sir" the big one on the right questioned.

"I just want to talk to Sharon, visit her. . ." his voice trailing off, sounding weak even to his own ears. He could do this kept repeating in his head while walking over to the phone located by the window of the cell. Raising his hand, he knocked with force just to ensure he wasn't going to suddenly turn tail and run. Still a good possibility.

Sharon sat on the bed, facing away from him and never looked up.

He knocked again, this time loudly. Still nothing. Tyrol used the side of his fist to bang on the window while yelling her name at the same time. He knew she heard him as her head jerked but still she did not look towards where he was.

"I know you can hear me Sharon, so ignoring me isn't going to work. I can yell through this window for a long time yet." He paused, what to say next? "So we finally found someone worse at landings than you, there's this new kid, Crasher, who can't land a plane if you paid him. I know it's a bad nickname and probably going to jinx him, but my frakin' god, Sharon, you could land a plane better than this kid. It's painful and I keep having to bang out the damn thing. Really it's frakin' insane how desperate we are for pilots."

Tyrol kept talking for the next 10 minutes, by the end his voice was getting sore and dry. He paused, looking around for a drink of some type before starting to talk again, turning his back to the window. He spotted some water sitting on the desk a few feet away, turning and walking the few feet to get it. After taking a drink he turned back with the glass and what remained to find Sharon standing in front of the window with the phone by her ear.

With a smile, he picked up the phone, "Hey, how's it going?" With no response he just kept talking about meaningless things, ship rumours, the latest on Tigh's wife, and any other random thing he could come up with. Just to keep her involved without having to really respond. After another ten minutes he stopped, looking through the plane of glass at her and saw a light in her eye, not a bright one but one that indicated some level of interest.

"So I gotta go to work, bang out Crasher's ship. Again. But maybe I'll come back tomorrow." More of a question than statement, hoping she would respond in some way, any way would do really. After a moment of silence he continue as before, "Well, I gotta go but I'll be back."

He began to put the phone back when she spoke.

"Thanks Chief." With a slight a smile, that almost reached her eyes but not quite, Sharon hung up the phone and went back to the cot. Tyrol hung up the phone, and with a last look left the brig to go to work. He'd be back tomorrow.


End file.
